Un café junto a Shikamu
by karma3985
Summary: Shikamaru le relata a su hijo adolescente, sus experiencia en la secundaria y de la chica que le robó el corazón para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Un café junto a Shikamu**

 **Notas: Es un UA, espero sea de su agrado. Agradezco sus comentarios, este fic se lo dedico a Karinits-san gracias por tus comentarios y buena vibra. Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen.**

 **Prólogo**

 **Konoha**

\- Ya estoy en casa!- exclamé

\- Ah, hola cariño, que tal tu día?- exclamaba mi mujer con su típica timidez mientras se asomaba por el recibidor-

\- Problemático como siempre, ahora con los preparativos de la encerrona de los Kages para el próximo mes, Naruto está más intenso de lo común.

\- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

\- Sonreí en respuesta, aún a dieciocho años de casados no logro comprender porque me habla con timidez, como si estuviera conociéndome, esa es una actitud que me desespera de ella.

\- Y Shikamu dónde está?- le pregunté.

\- Cielos! Debo ir a recogerlo, iré apagar la estufa para ir por él.

\- No te preocupes mujer, yo iré.

\- Seguro Shika, no es un problema?

\- Que cosas dices mujer es mi hijo además no siempre tenemos tiempo de machos y creo que hoy podría darse.

-Te lo agradezco, Shika!

\- No debes hacerlo te lo repito también es mi hijo, no es un favor el que te hago también necesito tiempo con él, saber cómo está su vida últimamente lo veo un tanto taciturno.

\- Uh? Por qué lo dices?

\- Mujer lo ves más que yo y no has notado que anda ali caído.

-Lo lo lo siento…Es que tú sabes que me da pena hablar de ciertas cosas con él.

*** Allí estaba sonrojada, nerviosa- A veces deseaba sacudirla y gritarle que tuviera más carácter, me encantaría que me mandara a la mismísima mierda pero que hiciera algo que la haga verse humana no como una caricatura de persona, que la sumisión no es buena y que enfurecerse no está mal- Por Kami sama! Hasta Hinata ha sido capaz incluso una vez de abofetear a Naruto y eso que ella es la nobleza hecha carne.

-Nah, tranquila no hagas nada de comer, mira la televisión, sal con tus amigas, has lo que desees que hoy saldré con el problemático.

-Gracias, Shika

\- Le di un beso en la mejilla, deje el maletín en la sala, saqué las llaves del auto y caminé hacia el garaje para luego ir por mi hijo.

*** Ya en las afueras del instituto bajé del coche y encendí un cigarrillo mientras esperaba el campanazo de salida y que Shikamu me viera para irnos por ahí; hacer lo que él quisiera, sé que he estado ajetreado en el trabajo y no le he dado el tiempo necesario como padre y bueno su relación con su madre es… como lo explico… sé que la adora de eso no tengo la menor duda pero ella y sus ataques de ansiedad, han no solo intoxicado nuestra relación como pareja que ya desde hace muchos años era más de compañerismo y de padres que otra cosa, también afectan al enano.

Me recosté al auto inhalé un poco de deliciosa nicotina, levanté mi cabeza observé por un rato lo majestuosas que estaban las pocas nubes en el cielo ya que el ocaso se avecinaba.

-Oye viejo que haces acá?- no me di cuenta en que momento un chico de casi diecisiete años con mirada de cansancio perpetuo, y coleta que lo hacía ser mi replica de no ser por el color de sus ojos igualitos a los de su madre.

-Mendokusai! acaso no puedo venir a recoger a mi hijo?- no me digas que eres de esos pubertos malcriados que se avergüenzan de que sus padres vengan por ellos?- le dije.

\- No es eso solo creí que para ti sería problemático hacer eso.

\- Nah, maldito hijo mío- murmure para que no me escuchara mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi nuca.

\- Y bien viejo que esperas, que me hago viejo esperándote- no me di cuenta en que momento se había ido a sentar al auto.

\- Oe enano, porqué te sientas atrás?, vente adelante así no parezco taxista-

**Hizo caso, encendí el auto y nos marchamos.

\- Y bien enano a dónde quieres ir?

-Mmmm, me da igual?

\- Torcí mis ojos a manera de desesperación…Maldita etapa de adolescencia y su petulancia ahora comprendo la vena que se le saltaba en la frente a mi padre cuando yo tenía esa edad.

\- Maldición Shikamu quítate esos audífonos y ponme atención, te estoy dando la ventaja de que elijas donde quieres ir- aprovecha y extorsióname- le dije.

\- Está bien a dos cuadras de acá hay una cafetería, sus batidos son excelentes!

\- Perfecto!- conduje hasta el local y al parquear y ver donde estaba mis ojos se abrieron, solté mi clásica sonrisa ladina, mis recuerdos del colegio volvieron, no lo podía creer todavía existía el "Ichiraku"

*** Entramos e hicimos nuestro pedido.

\- Y bien viejo, para que soy bueno?

-Oe enano modera esa forma de hablar conmigo- se te olvida por ratos que soy tu padre.

-Está bien… lo siento es que es raro… ya sabes, estar los dos así

\- Lo sé piojo, por increíble que te parezca también fui joven

-jajaja- rio, observé que dejaba de lado su tensión y eso me agradaba, iba comenzar nuestro tiempo de padre e hijo.

ººº Disculpen aquí traigo sus encargos ººº

\- Gracias!- contestamos al unísono.

\- Oe viejo puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro!- dije mientras sorbía mi cappuccino-

\- Pero antes de hacértela – quiero conversar contigo no como padre e hijo sino como dos hombres.

-Sonreí ante su actitud – ese era mi muchacho-

-Pues suelta la sopa que es ese asuntito tan problemático que desde hace días percibo que ronda en tu cabeza.

\- Shikamu (suspiró) pues es sobre chicas … ya sabes… son problemáticas y todo pero como dice el abuelo los hombres no serían nada sin ellas.

\- wow, así que esto se está poniendo serio.

\- Y que lo digas desde el día que la presentaron en el salón se metió en mí cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, te gusta la chica… que esperas para cortejarla?

-Cortejarla?... viejo que es ese vocabulario tan anticuado pareces viejito que usa por desodorante "Old Spice"…

\- Oe que soy un jovencito de 42 años no más y te aclaro que no uso ese desodorante – y según tú, como debo nombrar a eso para que no suene tan rupestre?

\- echarle el ruco, darle pelota, soltarle los perros..

-Shikamu que es ese vocabulario?, que es esa forma tan vulgar de hablar de las mujeres -Que te dije nada de burlarte de sus sentimientos ni de verlas como objetos.

-Lo sé papá! Es solo que esta chica, ingresó este semestre, su madre es profesora en el instituto, es extranjera y pues mmmm me gusta pero no solo su apariencia física sino su forma de ser, es muy problemática, tiene peor carácter que la abuela Yoshino y la lengua afilada no se le queda callada a nadie de no ser su madre.

\- Válgame, Kami sama! Es la reencarnación humana del Kyuubi- exclamé-

\- No exageres, viejo!

\- Pues del modo que la describes pareciera que fuera así.

-Padre!

-Mira, hijo! No puedes saber si ella te corresponde hasta que lo intentas.

\- Es problemático, padre…

\- Por?

\- ahhhh…Es novia del Inuzuka…

\- De Kisoyo, el hijo de Kiba?

\- Así es… el mejor jugador de futbol del instituto, el galán de la generación, el que puede levantarse a la chica que le da la gana.

-Que te dije de ese vocabulario..

-Lo siento… además como te dije anteriormente su madre es la profesora de literatura universal y está también el obstáculo que siempre anda con dos chicos que parecen ser sus guardaespaldas, uno es su primo tiene un aire extraño usa una gabardina negra así este el sol tan caliente como el infierno y el otro chico también es muy raro.

\- Pues que te puedo decir por su primo y el otro chico no te preocupes pero si ella ya tiene novio lo mejor es que dejes tus ilusiones de lado, si ella es para ti tarde o temprano el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Es que padre me gusta hablar con ella es muy divertida aunque con las demás personas se muestra tosca y tiene una sonrisa tan extraña que de lo rara que es me encanta.

-(wow, la mierda es seria, el enano está enamorado) me dije para mí mismo.

\- Pero bueno tu que sabes de esto

\- A que te refieres con eso, enano?

\- Por favor padre estudio en la misma institución en la que tu estuviste, se de tu pasado tan polifacético con las damas.- tu fama te precede aún en la actualidad, el gran Nara Shikamaru, mejor conocido como el vago de Konoha, el genio con más de 200 de IQ, bla bla bla, uno de los chicos problema de todos los tiempos junto a Naruto Uzumaki, su ene-amigo Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka y Neji Hyuga, la segunda peor generación del instituto (detrás de una pandilla de chicos que se autonombraban "Akatsuki")

-Sentí mi cara arder…maldita la hora en que matricule a mi hijo al mismo instituto en el que me gradué.*** pero tenía razón éramos bastante problemáticos les sacamos las canas verdes a los profesores y a la directora Tsunade Senju y éramos tan perseguidos como odiados por la población fémina ya que nos conocían como los magos: "Nos echábamos un polvo y desaparecíamos…" – hijo esa etapa de mi vida fue maravillosa porque conocí amigos de verdad pero debo reconocer que no me enorgullece esa parte de andar de flor en flor, espero no cometas el mismo error, todo lo contrario aprende de los míos y no los repitas.

\- (Shikamu levantó una de sus cejas)

-Qué?- ah en cuanto a que no sé lo que era estar enamorado a tu edad pues te equivocas…

*** A Shikamu le brillaron los ojos como cuando era niño y le contaba alguna historia fantástica antes de dormirse.

-Quién es?, la conozco?, no creo que fuera mi madre o sí?- cuenta papá…

-No seas problemático, enano… está bien te contaré pero lo que te diga muere aquí… ya sabes me da un poco de vergüenza hablar de estas cosas… eres mi hijo y…

\- Ya padre, déjate de cobardías y cuéntame de quién estuviste enamorado

\- (lo estoy-pensé) Ahhh- está bien te contaré.

-otra cosa viejo

\- Dime?

\- Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles como si estuvieras hablando con el tío Choji, nada de palabras rebuscadas, ni de silencios extraños, lo quiero saber todo de ti.

\- Hijo me da pena que sepas ciertas cosas mías…. Intimidades que no sé si dañen el concepto que tienes de mí.

-Al contrario padre, me gustaría saber tantas cosas de ti, casi nunca estás conmigo por tu trabajo y lo entiendo y mamá… mamá es mamá… me entiendes es tímida no puedo hablar sobre asuntos de hombres con ella, capaz y le pregunto sobre sexo, le dé un infarto al miocardio y se muera.- he visto parejas extrañas y ustedes dos…

\- Shikamu respeta a tu madre…

\- Lo hago padre… tan solo necesito que me escuchen o escuchar a alguien que me entienda, porque los padres tienden a olvidarse que fueron jóvenes porque se cubren con esa manta de perfección que no les queda

.- Tenía razón… los adultos somos tan complejos… - De acuerdo… siéntate bien, relájate, si quieres tómate otra malteada que el asunto va para rato…-Exhale profundamente y comencé mi relato… Todo comenzó cuando tenía tu misma edad, casi 17 años…

 *****Bien acá les dejo el prólogo de esta historia no será de muchos capítulos está centrada en la vida de un adolescente y como su padre (Shikamaru) le cuenta sus andanzas colegiales y de cómo una chica problemática le robó el corazón para siempre.*****


	2. 12 años

**Capítulo 2 – 12 años**

Todo comenzó cuando tenía tu misma edad, casi 17 años…

-Papá!

-Sí

-No trates de engañarme… cuenta todo, no me creo el cuento que fuiste un pasota hasta los 17…

-(Shikamaru inhalo profundo… exhaló)

\- Con que quieres le versión extra larga, eh enano?

-Ya lo dijiste.

\- Pues bien en realidad todo comenzó cinco años antes de tu edad, ya sabes con las típicas travesuras de un pre- adolescente, fugarnos de clase, hacer bromas o ser cómplice de Naruto para evitar que lo agarraran con las manos en la masa en una de sus fechorías… Minato, su padre, no le diría nada, pero Kushina sería otro rollo.

-Sí, el séptimo como que llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros.

-Shikamu

-Perdón!

\- Como te iba diciendo vivía la vida de cualquier mocoso de esa edad… bueno más bien diría que era un tanto…

\- aburrida?

\- mmm pues sí enano me dedicaba únicamente a escaparme de clases, irme algún campo a dormir o ver las nubes y librarme de la alharaca de mi madre.

No fue hasta que Asuma Sensei y Lady Tsunade me preguntaron si estaba interesado en representar al instituto en un torneo deportivo estudiantil a nivel internacional, yo competiría en la rama de estrategias contra los mejores de los cinco países en un combate a muerte de…Shogi

-me estás jodiendo papá!

-Shikamu esa boca

-Jajajajajajaja

\- Se puede saber de qué te burlas?

\- jajaja es que, como vas a sacar pecho por competir en algo así

-En eso te equivocas para aquel entonces como todo me resultaba problemático aún más que en la actualidad, por supuesto respondí con un rotundo…

-No!

-Exacto!

\- Y entonces?

\- Ten paciencia…pues lo que menos esperaba es que ambos me inscribieron al torneo aún y sin mi consentimiento, luego me enteré que habían hablado con tus abuelos, mi padre dijo que la decisión era exclusivamente mía pero mi madre…ya conoces lo problemática que puede ser tu abuela dijo que yo no tenía la edad ni la madurez suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones así que si iba asistir.

-La abuela puede llegar a ser bastante intimidante.

\- Y que lo digas-pues bien, la sede de la competencia sería el mismo Konoha highschool, todos los participantes de distintos países se hospedaban en hoteles alrededor del recinto y los juegos estaban divididos en áreas, los participantes competían según su especialidad por ejemplo: Naruto y Sasuke en artes marciales mixtas, Kiba en cacería con sabuesos, Rock Lee en karate al igual que Sakura solo que karate femenino, Tenten en tiro con arco…

\- Y tú en Shogi

-Pero cuál es el problema que compitiera en ese juego, sabes que soy muy bueno en ello solo me sobrepasa tu abuelo, ni siquiera tú has podido contra mí.

-Ese no es el hecho padre, lo que sucede es que mis amigos pueden presumir que sus padres aquí, que sus padres allá… Boruto con que su padre es el héroe de guerra, salvador de la humanidad al matar a la loca esa de la tal Kaguya, Sarada con que el tío Sasuke es un crack! para los golpes superado únicamente por su tío y el Sétimo.- y yo… que puedo presumir… ok mi clan tiene un gran renombre por sus estrategias ah! Y por ser invencibles en un juego de mesa para ancianos que ya no se tiran ni un pedo… mañana en el receso de almuerzo les diré: chicos cuando seamos vejetes sabrán de mi poder!

\- Más respeto por los mayores, Shikamu, ellos son toda una sabiduría ambulante y recuerda que todos vamos para ese rumbo. También, te aclaro que de no ser por la inteligencia de los Nara y de las estrategias tanto mías como de mi padre en contra de la dictadura de Kaguya, la guerra no se hubiera ganado – además puedes presumir que somos mejores que el padre de Inojin y sus sandeces al hablar.

-Buen punto!

-Ves! Ya puedes presumir de algo.

\- Si te escuchara la tía Ino, te arrancaría la cabeza de una.

-Mmmmm pensándolo mejor no digas nada.

-Cobarde!

-En absoluto hijo… precavido sí.

-Bien en que estaba…

\- En la competencia

\- Cierto! Pues llega el primer día de competencias fui a observar los primeros retos para analizar los movimientos de mis futuros contrincantes y entre todas las disputas de ese día hubo una que me llamó la atención, competían dos chicas, una de ellas se destacaba por su agilidad mental pero sobre todo por su crueldad y su forma de retorcer visceralmente el cerebro de su rival sin remordimiento alguno; esa mujer daba miedo!

\- Wow la presentas como un demonio.

\- Mmm en ese momento me daba esa impresión.-Cuando llegó mi primera contienda pues tan de malas que me toca competir con una mujer.

-Papá nunca te han dicho que eres un gran misógino?

\- (Sonríe ante el cometario) para ese entonces creo que sí.- La chica era un tanto engreída, comenzó ganándome lo que subía su ego aún más en un momento tuvo un descuido, obviamente me aproveché de ese hecho y le gané tal fue su enojo que comenzó a darle golpes a la pared incluso con su cabeza.- tenía un hermoso color de ojos pero estaba loca!-

\- En serio?

-Lo juro. – La jornada del día había acabado me disponía a irme a la casa pero Ino como siempre de problemática hizo barullo y organizó una reunión acá mismo para cenar, yo no quería ir pero ya conoces los métodos persuasivos tan "sutiles" que puede utilizar tu tía por lo que preferí arrastrar mi trasero hasta aquí y evitarme problemas, mientras comíamos un grupo de competidores extranjeros ingresó y entre los cuales se encontraba la chica que le gané, ella se me quedó viendo pero no le tomé importancia y se fueron a sentar en una mesa cercana a la nuestra- en un momento Chouji me dio un codazo y me dijo si no había notado que la chica no paraba de verme embobada seguí como si nada el tiempo paso entre broma y broma o las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke; una vez salimos del local una nos quedamos en un punto muerto donde nos despedíamos para tomar cada quién su rumbo, no nos percatamos que el grupo de extranjeras estaba en una esquina, la chica que le gané se abrió paso entre nosotros hasta quedar frente de mí, puso cada una de sus manos en mis mejillas y que me planta un beso en la boca.

-Mentira.

-Ummm no totalmente cierto.

\- Y qué hiciste… le correspondiste… no me digas que…

-Obvio no! tras de eso la muy depravada me dio un beso con lengua, te juro que la metió hasta mis amígdalas.

-Papá por lo general los besos se dan así.

-Y tú como le sabes?

-Yo me entiendo

\- Para ese entonces yo no sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer aparte ella me agarró por sorpresa, era un mocoso que para en esos tiempos las mujeres en general eran sinónimo de problemas por lo que no medía ni mis actos ni mis expresiones hacia ellas.

-Eso me queda claro.

-Aunque puedo presumir que fui el primero de mi generación en besar, le gané incluso a Sasuke y Naruto esos dos solo conocían el sabor de los labios del otro y…ups! Lo dije o lo pensé?

\- Lo dijiste fuerte y claro te salvas que en esta parte solo estamos sentados tú y yo sino que dirían del Hokage…

-Mendokusai

-Así que el rumor es cierto?; creí que era una leyenda urbana

-Tu no escuchaste nada enano, entendido?

-Lo escuché y muy bien pero no diré nada… dyu… asco!

-Más te vale, eso es secreto de estado…-Fue un roce nada más… fue por mi culpa… Naruto estaba discutiendo con Sasuke muy cerca de su rostro, yo pase y sin querer empujé a Naruto y pasó lo que pasó.

-Viejo ya te dije que no diré nada, confía en mí… mejor sigue contándome tu vida…

-De acuerdo- cuando logré zafarme de la chica observé que todos me miraban impactados, le dije a ella que diablos le ocurría pero solamente me guiñó un ojo y se marchó junto con sus amigas tal cual nada… me sentí violado…

-Por favor papá ni tú te lo crees

\- No bromeo, tras de eso tuve que aguantarme las preguntas de Ino y Sakura y las bromas de los chicos…pero lo peor estaba por comenzar; la muchachita tenía complejo de acosadora, comenzó a perseguirme por todas partes y me enviaba recados bobos con Ino; fueron los peores quince días de mi vida… tu abuela se enteró que una chica andaba detrás de mí y puedes imaginarte el melodrama de telenovela que su problemática cabeza trazó ya me imaginaba hasta casado.

El último día de competencias la volví a ver estaba con su grupo de amigas estaba lejos de mí entonces di marcha atrás para salir corriendo y los chicos tras de mí, no quería verla me daba cosa que me volviera a besar, por dicha ella no me vio solo tuve la desgracia que cuando íbamos por el pasadizo, Naruto me dio unos palmetazos por la espalda, llevaba uno de los cordones de mis zapatillas suelto, lo majé y me tropecé, iba directo al suelo pero algo, un cuerpo para ser exactos amortiguó mi caída.

Para peores males era una mujer y de las que dan problemas…bonita pero totalmente problemática; pelo púrpura, usaba el uniforme de su instituto a lo fantoche, mmm no más bien a lo rebelde y un peinado estrafalario; sabía que la ya la había visto en algún lugar… efectivamente… la conocía… era la misma chica visceral!

-Como que no te resultó tan problemático observarla tan detalladamente o me equivoco papá?

-Y como no hacerlo si caí encima de ella como costal de papas.

-En eso tienes razón.- Y luego que pasó?

\- Pues cuando caí en razón de que estaba en medio pasadizo del instituto y en medio de las piernas de una chica me levanté tan rápido como pude, traté de ayudarla a levantarse pero la muy problemática tiró la mano que le ofrecí al lado, se levantó por sí misma, sacudió y acomodó sus ropas a la velocidad de la luz, disimulando que nadie le hubiera visto algo demás; todo eso lo hizo mientras me tiraba una diatriba de los mil demonios.- ya sabes lo típico.. idiota! Fíjate por donde caminas, quítateme de encima pervertido… bla bla bla…

-Y que le dijiste

-Lindos calzones!

-Eso le dijiste?

\- Sí

\- Y ella no te dijo nada?

\- Nada… únicamente me volvió la cara con una tremenda cachetada que creo que todavía me arde.

\- Y que querías, que te diera un beso y un abrazo luego de decirle tal tontería, Ay! Padre a veces me resulta difícil creer que tienes una de las mejores mentes de la historia de Konoha.

\- Que podía hacer no soy ciego y a esa edad por más problemáticas que me parecían las mujeres mis hormonas comenzaban a acelerarse; además eran unas coquetas bragas negras con calaveras…

\- Con 12 años y ya andabas de pervertido, eh papá; como le hiciste para verle los interiores?

\- No hice nada en la caída se le había levantado la falda-

/ -Disculpen, estamos por cerrar el local/

-Oh! Claro que pena, no nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, podría alcanzarme la cuenta para pagar y retirarnos?

/con gusto caballero/

***Una vez cancelaron su cuenta, prosiguieron a salir del establecimiento***

-Oe, Shikamu… Que te parece si nos reunimos una vez por semana y en cada una de esas "citas" te cuento la historia

-citas? Que dices viejo, que no soy marica…

-Mendokusai!, acaso se debe ser "marica" para que dos machos alfa como tú y yo salgamos por ahí y hablar?… O es que te avergüenzas de que te vean con tu padre? (lo dice de forma socarrona)

-Nada de eso padre…

-Entonces que dices, enano… aceptas la oferta que te hago o te acobardas?

-Pero no se te dificultará con tu trabajo?

-Ya me las arreglaré, entonces es sí o no?

\- Pffff, de acuerdo papá

-Bien hasta el próximo encuentro.

-QUÉ? -Me quieres decir que tendría que esperar que me cuentes la historia hasta la próximas vez que nos reunamos?

-Correcto!

-Por favor padre por lo menos me cuentas un poco mientras vamos de regreso a la casa.

-Nop!

-Por qué?

-La paciencia es de los sabios, hijo.

-Sabios mis calzones, lo que sucede es que eres vago hasta en eso viejo.

-Ja!, hace años que no me nombraban así.

-Ándale di que sí!

-Nop!

-Mendokusai, padre…eres cruel!

-Lo soy!

-Mendokusai!- dijo Shikamu.

****Esto fue el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer por sus reviews y también aquellas personas que aún sin dejar un mensaje han tenido la amabilidad de leer mis historias…Quise darle un toque de irreverencia a la personalidad a Shikamu porque a esa edad todos creemos tener el mundo por las manos y su forma de hablar un tanto vulgar pues es muy parecida a la mía jajaja sí debo de admitir que la mayoría del tiempo se me sale una que otra palabrota XD XD XD perdón si daño susceptibilidades no es mi intención pero creo que los fics se tratan de moldear tus personajes favoritos a tu gusto…Saludos! P.S. acepto cualquier sugerencia vía PM.


	3. 14 años

**Capítulo 3**

 **14 años**

-Tal y como lo habíamos pactado anteriormente, Shikamu y yo nos reunimos en el Ichiraku para seguir contándole mis proezas juveniles.

-Bueno viejo ya que tuve que esperarme toooda la semana porque no quisiste contarme ni pío en la casa por más que te supliqué, ¿Podrías continuar con tu historia?

-Pero de dónde demonios saliste tú tan impaciente, en vez de ser hijo mío y de tu madre pareces más bien hijo de la prob…

-¿De quién?

-De nadie!- respondí-

-Ajá!

-Vas a querer que te cuente más, ¿sí o no?-

-¡Te estás tardando!

-Mendokusai!- ¿En qué había quedado?

-En que tuviste la brillante idea de decirle a una niña que tenía lindos calzones y que por eso ella te dio una trompada que casi te arranca los dientes-

-¡Tampoco exageres! -(Sonriendo de lado)- Pues bien ese fue mi primer beso.

-¡Qué sin gracia!- Dijo Shikamu con cara de aburrimiento-

-…...

-¿Y eso fue todo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si eso fue todo lo que hiciste a tus doce años… ¿que pasó a tus trece años o catorce?

-Oe enano baja las revoluciones…Kami sama! que jovencito más intenso eres, de no ser que eres mi viva estampa juraría que Naruto es tu padre.

-Confúndeme…oféndeme… pero no me maldigas viejo…

-Shikamu!

-Perdón!

\- Lamento desairarte pero eso fue toda mi odisea de los doce años…bueno esa y a los trece….

\- ¿Qué?

\- A los trece tuve mi segundo beso.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Rasqué la parte trasera de mi nuca, es una manía que hago desde que tengo uso de razón siempre que me siento nervioso – fue con…

\- ¿Con?- dijo Shikamu apremiándolo-

\- Con….- me puse cual lava Volcánica-

\- Vamos viejo no te hagas de rogar o… ¿Acaso es tan grave lo que me vas a decir?

\- Fue con… Shikatsi

\- Ah con Shikatsi…- un momento-¡QUÉ!… Shikatsi, la la la misma Shikatsi que yo conozco.

\- Asentí-

\- ¡Diablos! viejo es tu prima.

\- ¡Mendokusai!- fue en una celebración del Clan y los más jóvenes jugábamos a la botellita… ya sabes, ese juego donde hombres y mujeres se sientan formando un círculo y colocan una botella en medio, la hacen girar y …

\- Ya sé cuál es ese juego

\- Así… y de ¿dónde lo conoces?

\- Yo me entiendo papá.

\- … ¡Si cómo no!

\- ¡Qué asco padre!, eso quiere decir que todos los ahí reunidos eran Nara.

\- Me temo que sí- deja el drama hijo mío, que eso no tiene nada de malo el besarse con un consanguíneo es todo un clásico… -Le dije burlonamente a manera de bajar el bochorno que sentía-

-Quién diría que eres todo un enfermo.

\- Oe desacelera el irrespeto que soy tu padre además… no fuiste tú quién dijo que ¿te hablara con la verdad, como si estuviera hablando con Chouji?

\- Si padre pero al menos permíteme estar en shock- Kami sama de veras que eras tremendo.

\- No me vengas a jugar de santo, jovencito- Crees que nunca supe que ahorrabas tu mesada, le decías al pervertido de konohamaru que te comprara revistas para mayores de 18 años, luego cortabas fotografías de Moegi sensei y pegabas su rostro a las modelos desnudas que venían allí…o que más de una vez me levanté para despertarte y me encontraba la linda imagen de mi heredero completamente dormido, con una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y bien empalmado… si deseas te sigo diciendo tus verdades en tu cara.

\- Pa.. pa pa… ¡papá!

\- Contrólate hijo que estás sacando a flote la herencia de tu madre.- vi cómo se transformaba su rostro- ¡Ja! Parecía un camaleón por un momento estaba rojo, por otro verde y así sucesivamente.

\- ¿Padre como sabes lo de mis negocios oscuros con Konohamaru?

\- Porque Boruto hacía lo mismo solo que tuvo la mala suerte de quién lo encontró con el ancla elevada fue Hinata y te puedes imaginar a la pobre casi le da un soponcio.

\- Ja ja ja ja ya recordé sí Boruto ya nos había contado, luego el Hokage le dio un coscorrón no jutsu.

\- ¿Coscorrón no jutsu?

\- Es una broma entre nosotros.

\- Entiendo.

\- Pero ya Moegi sensei pasó de moda, ahora es la profesora de Literatura la que tiene vueltos locos a todos los chicos del instituto y creo que a uno que otro profesor y hasta padres de familia.

\- ¿Tan guapa es?

\- Está más buena que el pan, viejo.

-Madre santa… Shikamu de donde sacas esa boca, vuelvo a decírtelo las mujeres no son objetos debes protegerlas y amarlas aunque nunca trates de entenderlas esa es una misión imposible.

\- Ya no me regañes padre que ese dicho me lo pegó Inojin y a él se lo enseñó el tío Sai – es que tienes que ver a la Sensei, no es una modelo de revista pero es muy atractiva, tal vez es su seriedad y la forma tan apasionada en que explica la clase lo que la hace parecer inalcanzable; de seguro hace ejercicios para mantenerse en forma ya que se ve que está entradita en años… algo así como tú.

–Hice una nota mental de discutir con Sai sobre sus elocuentes formas de hablar- Oe enano cálmate con el bullying hacia tu padre además- me acerqué a su oído como contándole un secreto- Viejo es el viento y todavía sopla.

\- Si tú lo dices…-Oye papá, ¿No volviste a ver a esas chicas?

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Aquellas con las que tuviste que competir en partidas de Shogi.

\- Sobre la violadora de inocentes supe que había muerto, según los rumores provenientes de la aldea del sonido, ella mantenía una relación clandestina con su entrenador, cuando las autoridades del instituto al que iba y sus padres se enteraron lógicamente abrieron un caso en contra de él por estupro, por supuesto que el entrenador lo primero que hizo fue negar todo y la chica no soportó, las ofensas, las burlas y el que él la abandonara así que se suicidó.

\- Ufff pobre chica.

\- Sí fue todo un escándalo que salió hasta en las noticias internacionales. Con respecto a la gritona de braguitas con calacas pues…a ella la volví a ver justamente el día que cumplí mis catorce primaveras en un concierto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Te lo juro… fue el regalo de tu tía Ino, irónico ¿no? llevarme a un concierto al cual no quería ir en donde "milagrosamente" tocaba la banda preferida de ella entonces para variar me obligó.

De momento no la reconocí, recuerdas que te conté que tenía el pelo púrpura- Shikamu asintió- pues esa vez lo tenía de naranja para mi desgracia nuevamente me tropecé con ella y esta vez le derramé la soda que ella tenía en su mano en todo su pecho.

\- Y nuevamente te golpeó

-Por increíble que parezca no fue así aunque sí estuvo cacareando cual gallina culeca por un gran tiempo… toda una alegada infinita.

\- Algo así como los sermones de Yoshino obachan contra el abuelo.

\- Podría decirse que esas dos se van mano a mano.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-¡Nada… medio pereza participar en una riña con esa mujer otra vez así que cruce dos que tres palabras, la miré con fastidio, di media vuelta y me marché.

\- ¿Y ella se quedó así como si nada?

-¡No para nada!, Trató de darme bronca pero dos chicos que se encontraban a su lado la jalaron hacia ellos, diciéndole que lo dejara así.- mientras caminaba rumbo a donde Ino y Chouji estaban, capeándome a la multitud, me encontré frente a frente con una chica, se le había caído algo al suelo pero por unos instantes nos miramos sin pestañear.

El sonido de los juegos pirotécnicos me ayudaron a salir de mi trance, ambos nos agachamos para buscar el objeto perdido, cruzábamos miradas furtivas hasta que di con el objetivo y se lo entregué en sus manos.

Me agradeció el gesto con un beso de esos que cortan la respiración, (por primera vez sentía eso que llamaban mariposas en el estómago) – pensé para mí mismo- dio media vuelta no sin antes decirme su número telefónico pero otro cohete fue lanzado en el preciso momento en que lo decía, sólo vi el movimiento de su boca al pronunciar cada dígito y por último su nombre… pero aún así logré memorizarlos.

\- ¿Y su nombre es…?

-¡No te lo diré!

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque un hombre nunca debe hablar de las damas, como hace un tiempo atrás Asuma sensei me dijo: "Uno da el milagro, no el santo," entonces para efectos de omisión, la llamaré… "ella"… mi primer amor…

/Noté como el enano abrió sus rasgados ojos a lo máximo posible, estaba sorprendido/

\- Espera, espera, espera…¿ Cómo está eso de…tu primer amor?

\- Tal como lo escuchaste problemático

\- Pero los chismes de pasillo que han pasado generación tras generación es que tú formaste parte de un grupo de chicos que dejaron uno que otro corazón roto.

\- ¡Y así fue!

\- Pero en donde calza el que te hayas enamorado.

-¿Prefieres creer los rumores o una fuente fidedigna?

\- Buen punto, viejo.

-El haber conocido a esta mujer transformó mi vida.

\- ¿Tanto te llegó?

\- No comas ansias- Sonreí ladinamente- Te daré un consejo hijo mío…En este mundo siempre conocerás personas que marcarán tu vida para bien o para mal pero lo harán, todo… absolutamente todo por más ínfimo que parezca deja una enseñanza, está en ti tomarlo a la ligera o realmente aprender de ello.

-¡Wow papá que profundo!

-Sonreí- ¡Lo sé!- Bien, ahora pon mucha atención que esto se pone interesante… te contaré sobre ella.

 **Una vez más agradezco el apoyo de todos ustedes, el pasar por mi página, leer mis ocurrencias y sus mensajes…¡ De veras!**

 **P.S. Han leído historias Shikatema escritas por Erotic Sensei… son buenísimas lástima que tiene años de no continuarlas, sus razones tendrá solo que ojalá y las prosiga; si no las han leído se las súper recomiendo. (Más si son de mente pervertida ufff les encantará)**


	4. 15 años

**Capítulo 4**

 **15 años**

* * *

 **\- ¡Buenas Tardes! … ¿Qué desean ordenar el día de hoy?**

 **\- Buenas tardes, para mí lo de siempre… Shikamu, ¿Te ordeno lo mismo de siempre?**

 **\- No… hoy quiero una soda y papas fritas.**

 **\- ¡Perfecto!, ¿Algo más?**

 **\- No. Nada por el momento… ¡Gracias!**

 **Ya era habitual para los empleados del Ichiraku que los hombres Nara, una vez a la semana estuviéramos en el local.**

 **\- A ver padre… cuéntame ya, ¿Cómo está eso de tu primer amor?**

 **\- Bueno déjame al menos acomodarme en el asiento.**

 **\- ¡Listo!, ya acomodaste las petacas… puedes comenzar.**

 **\- ¿Con que tu problemática abuela te pegó el dicho de las "petacas"?**

 **-¡Papá!**

 **\- ¡Mendokusai! – Respiré profundamente – ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que la época colegial es la mejor en la existencia de una persona?**

 **\- No me cambies el tema, papá.**

 **\- ¡No lo hago!, solo que no sé por dónde empezar.**

 **-Quizás por el inicio, ¿no?**

 **-¡Muy gracioso muchachito!**

 **\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

 **-Noté que el enano estaba sonrojado y evitando mi mirada-¡Suéltala!**

 **\- Padre, ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?- interrumpió Shikamu.**

 **\- Sentí como mi rostro se desencajaba- Ahí estaba la pregunta que más temía… -mi sonrisa se apagó de a golpe- ¡Eh!... hmmmmm- rasqué la parte trasera de mi cabeza, no sabía que decir, es algo embarazoso hablar con tu hijo de estos temas… - volví a la realidad sacudiendo mi cabeza- Fue en una noche de esas locas que tienes con tus amigos y con una mujer que no conoces.**

 **-¡Oe!, papá que pareces un viejecito de los que cantan la lotería… disparaste las palabras como un torpedo…**

 **-¡Maldito karma!- dije.**

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver el karma con todo esto, papá?**

 **-Pues mucho… el muy infeliz se tarda pero siempre te alcanza.**

 **-¡No entiendo a qué te refieres!**

 **\- (Suspiré) – pues le hice esa misma pregunta a mi padre cuando tenía como quince años -¿Alguna vez has escuchado nombrar al maestro Jiraiya?**

 **-¿El bisabuelo de Boruto?**

 **-¡El mismo! - "Él sabio domador de sapos", para aquel entonces era como lo apodaban.**

 **-¿Por qué le decían así?**

 **-¡Ni idea!, pero existen muchas teorías sobre ello. Bien, en esos días el pervertido sensei nos había dado una charla sobre educación sexual- y puedes imaginarte el nivel de explicites que incluía.-**

 **-¡ese anciano es un pervertido!**

 **\- ¡Y que lo digas!, pues al final de la semana me encontraba en la terraza junto a tu abuelo teniendo una partida de shōgi y que le salgo con tu misma elocuencia. -el pobre se ahogó con la calada del cigarro que estaba aspirando- que se iba imaginar que el vago de su hijo le saldría con tal tarugada. Ya habíamos tenido esa problemática charla entre padre e hijo sobre ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?, pero ninguna acerca de la antesala del acto.**

 **-¿Y qué te dijo?**

 **-¡Se salió por la tangente!- solo atinó a aconsejarme pero no contábamos con que tu obaasan, estaba parando la oreja. (1)**

 **-Shikamu escupió el trago de refresco que tenía en su boca.**

 **-¡Oe!, enano que me haz pringado el brazo.**

 **-¿Que hizo la abuela Yoshino?**

 **\- ¿Si sabes quién es tú abuela?, ¿cierto?… todavía me duele la cabeza de los coscorrones que me dio.**

 **-¿Y al abuelo?**

 **-Puedes darte una idea de la regañiza que le pegó.**

 **-me puedo imaginar a ojiisan con su rostro inerte**

 **\- sus cicatrices se formaron en una sola**

 **\- jajaja… ¡pobre del viejo!**

 **-¡Shikamu!**

 **-¡Perdón!... por cierto, ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **\- ¡La chica con quién tuviste tu primera vez!**

 **\- Oe que un caballero no tiene memoria, uno da el milagro no el santo, grábate eso enano-**

 **-Tsk…fuiste bien precoz padre…**

 **-¡Kami sama!, que un día de estos me provocarás un infarto.**

 **-Vamos, viejo no te hagas el santulón conmigo… ya te lo he dicho en los corredores del instituto todavía deambulan tus proezas juveniles y las de tu bola de amigos- Hokage incluido-**

 **-Asentí, totalmente sonrojado- ¡Bien! Quieres la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¿cierto?... Te mentí.**

 **-¿Uh?**

 **\- Hace unos instantes te dije que la chica con la que perdí mi castidad era desconocida- bueno al menos para ti lo es; porque es extrajera, pero para mí no, de hecho es de quién te vengo hablar.**

 **-te refieres a… ¿ella?**

 **-¡correcto!**

 **-¡Wow! Papá hasta que dices algo interesante**

 **\- ¡Mocoso impertinente! - mascullé entre dientes- es realmente problemático y bochornoso sonrojarte ante tu hijo.**

 **-¿La amabas?**

 **-Sonreí-**

 **-¿Viejo?**

 **-… - (silencio)- para ese entonces lo creía así.**

 **\- ¿Aún lo haces?**

 **\- Definitivamente… ¡no!- Shikamu me miró con cara de no entender ni jota- Fue con la chica que me besé en el concierto.**

 **-¡Noooo!**

 **-¡Te lo juro!**

 **En muy pocas ocasiones las personas acaban sus días al lado de su primer amor**

 **-¡Quién lo diría!… mi padre se envalentonó a sus quince años a llamar a una chica… ¡eres mi héroe!... ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, papá?... ¿La llamaste, verdad?**

 **\- Técnicamente… ¡Sí!**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con "técnicamente"?**

 **-A que yo marqué el número pero quién conversó con ella fue tu tío Chōuji.**

 **-¿Dime que no es verdad, papá?**

 **-Que querías que hiciera, me daba vergüenza… marcaba el número, esperaba a dar tono y cuando ella respondía me atemorizaba y colgaba.**

 **-Y después te quejas de que Yoshino obachan te llame vago.**

 **-¡Y un burro hablando de orejas!**

 **-¡Eh!**

 **-¿Qué?, ¿acaso miento?; no soy yo quién está enamorado de una compañera de colegio a quién por miedo a su novio, no me le declaro.**

 **-¡Papá!**

 **-Te acabo de dar una cucharada de tu propia medicina**

 **-¡Mendokusai!**

 **-Mira hijo, tener sexo no es lo mismo que hacer el amor.**

 **-¡Pareces vieja, papá!... -¿No es el mismo acto con distinto nombre?**

 **-¡En lo más mínimo!**

 **-¿En qué se diferencian?**

 **-¡Que me parta un rayo en este instante!, siempre le he temido al momento de hablar de estos asuntos con el enano y ese momento ha llegado… ¡no tengo escapatoria alguna!- en que el sexo es pasajero, una necesidad fisiológica y "hacer el amor" conlleva sentimientos.**

 **-¡Papá!, cuando un hombre tiene relaciones sexuales… ya sabes… por primera vez… ¿Siente algo?**

 **-¡Sí!, un revolú hormonal y un terrible temor de no cumplir con las expectativas.**

 **-¡No me refiero a ello!, bueno…también a eso… pero hablo de otras cosas… no sé… algo más… ¿biológico, tal vez?**

 **-Tenía unas enormes ganas de carcajearme, no se podía diferenciar cual estaba más sonrojado, si el enano o yo.**

 **-Te refieres a… ¿alguna molestia física?... hmmm…-No he escuchado a ningún hombre hablando al respecto.**

 **-(Shikamu solo asintió)- ¡Oe!, ¿es bonito estar enamorado?**

 **-Cuando es correspondido, ¡sí!**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo dices así?; ¿``ella``, no te amaba?**

 **-hmmm, pueda que sí… pueda que no… solo ella lo sabrá.**

 **-¿Te rompió el corazón?**

 **-¡Sí! Y me colocó un par de cuernos en la cabeza con media aldea, además de mi primera borrachera.**

 **-(silbó), ¡tremendo cornudo fuiste, viejo!**

 **-Ni el macho alfa de los renos del bosque me ganaba en cornamenta- ambos nos soltamos a reír ante mi comentario-**

 **-Ya en serio padre, ¿te dolió?**

 **-(Aspiré profundamente) – es un dolor inexplicable, fue mi primer corazón roto, literalmente sientes que se te desgarra en mil pedazos pero si eres correspondido, es lo más maravilloso que le puede suceder a una persona. -Para mí esa chica era todo, lo valía todo, para mí era la única mujer del planeta, no tenía punto de comparación, solo quería tratarla bien pero ¡Ya ves! No era para mí.**

 **-¡Te escuchas tan cursi, papá!**

 **-Y que no me viste desfilando por toda Konoha con muñecos de felpa, ramos de rosas rojas y bombones en cajas en forma de corazón.**

 **-¿Me lo juras, papá?, ¿Hiciste eso?**

 **-¡Y más! –Y es aquí donde también se origina mi muy aclamada fama de "Don Juan"**

* * *

 **Bien perdón por no actualizar esta y otras historias más a menudo pero el trabajo y la universidad absorben buena parte de mí tiempo; como siempre inmensa satisfacción y agradecimiento por sus "reviews", realmente son una fuerza motivadora para no claudicar. También, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi compañera de trabajo que se ha tomado la amabilidad de leer mis historias… para ti Dani… ¡Gracias!**

 **(1) "Parar la oreja" dicho utilizado en mi país cuando una persona está prestando atención a una conversación ajena.**


End file.
